


I Wanna See How My New Camera Works.

by Alex_J_Mulush



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_J_Mulush/pseuds/Alex_J_Mulush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Gavin shouldn't ever bet on video games again....or should they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna See How My New Camera Works.

**Author's Note:**

> Never secsesfully written a 3-Way untill now.  
> hope you all like!
> 
> -Prisoner 68

"YOU BLOODY SAUSAGE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

"SUCK A DICK, BOYS!"

Michael laughed maniacally as Ray and Gavin's characters flew off the stage, disappearing behind the big text that read "Player 1 wins!" flashing aross the screen. The curly haird boy shot up from his chair and ran into his room, shouting over his shoulder. "I won fair and square, I own your dumbasses now!"

"Why did we say yes to that stupid bet?!" Gavin whined, hanging his head low with self loathing.

"Becuase it was two against one, there was no way we could lose!" Ray exclaimed,  gesturing to the T.V "How did we fuck this up!?"

Gavin opened his mouth answer, but was cut off when the curly haired boy retured, clutching his camera in one hand and two towels in the other. "Ready for some late night swimmies, Lads?" He grinned evily as he tossed the younger boys their towels and headed to the door.

Ray and Gavin both said their goodbyes to their dignity and followed Michael out the door into the cold winter night.

**~DOODOODOOCHANGINGSCENCESDOODOODOO~**

**  
** "What do you think he's gonna make us do?" Ray whispered, making sure they were walking just far enough behind Michael to be out of earshot. 

"No clue, but it doesn't look good for us." Gavin shuddered, thinking about the freezing death they were approaching. 

Ray groaned. "Don't remind me."

"I'm never betting on games again."

"I'm never betting on games if you're on my team again."

"Hey!"

**~DOODOODOOTHEY'REATTHEPOOLNOWDOODOODOO~**

**  
** Michael looked at the two, tapping his finger to his chin, as if he even had to think about what he wanted done.

"Strip, I only wanna see boxers." 

"Michael, you can't be serious!" Gavin whined, looking to Ray for backup. "Yeah, isn't it bad enough that the water is freezing?" Ray asked, crossing his arms. But once Michael set his mind to something, little can detour him. 

"You heard me..."

Ray swore and under his breath and unzipped his jacket. He knew that he couldn't argue his way out of this one. Gavin sighed and pulled his sweater off, pouting.

Michael went to search for a good angle of the pool, leaving the two to strip in silence. "Are we really gonna do this?" Gavin asked, pulling off his shirt and shivering as the cold air hit his skin. "We have too, we lost." Ray grumbled, unbuckling his pants and letting them drop as he shook them off. Leaving him standing in tight fitting red boxers. Gavin's face tinted a shade of pink as he did the same, sporting his purple briefs. They both looked at Michael for further instructions

The redhead was at the other end of the pool,  kneeling so he can have the camera resting steadily on his knee. He took a picture and the flash disoriented both boys on the other end, making them shake their heads to try and regain their sight. "Good, it works." He smirked.

He snapped his fingers, caching their attention as he pointed to the water. "Ray...swim."

"God dammit." Ray muttered, taking off his glasses and throwing them on his pile of clothes. He took a deep breath and bolted forward, jumping at then edge of the pool and hitting the water with a pretty inpresseve splash. After a few seconds he resurfaced,  gasping from the sudden freezing sensation that rapped around his body. 

 

"Gavin, you too."

 

Gavin bit his lip, slowly walking up to the water and right off the edge. Letting out a squeak as the impossibly cold water licked every inch of his body.

 

They both stood in the water, shivering. Michael snapped a few pictures and chuckled. "Now fight!" He yelled in his Mogar voice.

Ray  quickly moved to Gavin and grabbed his shoulders, kicking his feet out from under him and sending him back into the water. 

Gavin, in a panic, wrapped his legs around the younger boy's waist, pulling him down with him. Both submurged, Ray grabbed Gavin's legs and tried to pry the brit off of him, but the older boy's hold was tight and Ray couldn't wiggle free. Gavin wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and pulled him closer, almost choking him. 

The need for air quickly became too great and Ray pushed off the bottom of the pool, resurfacing with Gavin still clinging to him, only noticing now how much they were shaking. The pair gasped for air and Gavin tried again for the choke hold and Ray tried again to pry Vav's legs off of him. 

Michael's camera was flashing the whole time, rapidly snapping photos. All the while seeing his friends like this made heat pool in his stomach, not only sending waves of satisfaction but also a want for something more surging through his body.

"Stop!" Micahel commanded.

The Lads stopped and looked at him.

Michael's face turned a shade of pink, but he hoped the younger boys wouldn't notice in the dark. "Ray...move your hands to Gavin's waist." Ray shot Michael a questioning look, hesitating, but eventually moved his hands to rest on the boy's hips.

"And Gavin...loosen your grip on Ray's neck."

Gavin did as he was told, moving his hands to Ray's shoulders. Michael swallowed and threw on another smirk, making sure they could hear it in his voice. 

 

"Now kiss."

 

Their eyes went wide and they both looked at the curly haired boy. 

"E-excuse me??" Ray stuttered.

"DO WHAT!?" Gavin piped, his face now sported a blush across his cheeks. Micahel moved to sit cross legged, holding the camera slightly below his face. "You heard me." He said in a low tone that made the boys shudder.

Gavin looked down at Ray and slowly they both convinsed themselves to do it. Their faces soffened as they leaned in, closing the gap inbetween them as their lips met in a gental kiss.

Gavin's hands moved back to wrap around Ray's neck, pulling them even closer. Ray ran his tounge across the brit's bottem lip, asking for entrance. Gavin let him in and their tongues fought for dominance.

X-Ray moved his hands along Gavin's waist and down to his ass, squeezing it tightly, pulling a groan from the older boy. Gavin broke the kiss and panted against Ray's lips. All the while Michael snapped pictures and admired his new blackmail material.

"Are you actually enjoying this?" Ray asked breathlessly, smirking up at him and giving his ass another squeeze. 

Gavin bit his lip to stop the moan in his throat. "Hey, You can't tell me you're not getting the slighest bit of pleasure out of this."

Ray smirked. "I would be lieing if I said I didn't find it kinda hot."

"It would be a lot better if we wern't in horribly cold water, though." Gavin cooed, grinding against Ray's bulge and making him groan.  "A-agreed."

Their lips clashed once more. Gavin sneaked his hand down inbetween them and palmed Ray's crotch, drawing a intoxicating sound from then younger man. They broke apart again, a strand of glistening saliva hanging between their tongues.

Michael felt that stirring heat in his stomach grow as it moved closer to his groin. The lad could feel his hard on coming. He opened his mouth to shout for them to stop, he couldn't let his friends know he was actually  _enjoying_ watching them, when another voice ripped through the air. Making all three of them jump.

" _WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?_ " 

Michael realized quickly, and now in a panic, that it was the landlady.

He shot off of the ground and ran. "RUN!"

Gavin and Ray quickly untangled and ran out of the pool, grabbing their towels and clothes as they ran out of the pool area.

They didn't stop untill they were back at the apartment, all panting and leaning against the walls for support. 

Michael was the first to speak. "Go get dried off, Dickheads, will continue afterwards."

Ray mumbled something about how running in water isnt as easy as it looks and headed to the bathroom, Gavin followd closely behind

**~DOODOODOODRYINGOFFDOODOODOO~**

Ray and Gavin came back out of the room, both had changed into the pairs of tight green shorts Michael had let them borrow.  Ray shifted uncomfortably,  trying to pull the garment down so it wasn't creeping up his ass. A lingering doubt in his mind that these shorts were meant for men.

The oldest Lad looked up from the couch, looking the boys over. Their faces scarlet and their lengths making a clear outline as they pushed against the tight confinds of the boyshorts he had given them. they looked....hot.

"Ray, come here." He cooed, guestering for him to sit next to him.

Ray took a deep breath and moved forward, only relizing when his feet hit the rug that the coffee table had been moved to one side of the room. The younger boy sat down, rubbing his neck nervously.

"....So, how are you?" He chuckled.

Michael chuckled with him, setting the camera down on the arm of the couch before scooting a bit closer and turning his body to face the younger boy. "I'm doing fantastic, Ray, how are you?" He layed his hand softly, teasingly, on Ray's crotch, making him give a small gasp.

"Y-you know...doin' good." 

Michael leaned in, kissing Ray softly. Ray kissed back and let his hands wander to the curly haired boy's hips. Michael smirked into the kiss and began palming Ray through his boyshorts, using the moan he let out as an opening and invaded his mouth. Ray quickly gave in to Michael's demands, pressing against Michael's hand for any friction he can get.

Ray broke this kiss for air. "F-fuck."

Michael looked over at Gavin.The brit was trying his best to avert his eyes, but with his shorts becoming extra tight it was obvious he wasn't doing a good job. Michael returned his attention back to Ray, planting soft kisses on his jaw line. "Spread your legs more."

Ray hesitated, but did what he was told.

Michael trailed his kisses down to the boy's neck, biting down softly on his adam's apple just to hear him gasp. His hand gave his fast-hardening lengh one more squeeze just to pull another addicting sound from the man before moving down painfully slow to prod  Ray's entrance through his underwear.

Ray let his head fall back and arched off the couch, biting his lip to keep him from groaning loudly. Michael let out a soft laugh and moved his lips to ghost against his ear, making him shiver as he spoke. "Do you want your underwear off?" 

"Y-yes." Ray whispered. 

"Then you're going to have to work for it." 

A devilish grin crept over Michael's features as he backed off the dark haried boy, who whimpered from the loss.

"Gavin, come." He snapped his fingers. Gavin walked obediently to Michael.

"Michael, why are you doing this?" He asked sheepily. Michael smirked and picked up his camera.

"Becuase, I wanna see how well my new camera works....plus." He flipped it around to show Gavin a snapshot of his ad Ray's little pool scence. "You can't honestly say you and Ray don't fucking love it."

Gavin just kept his eyes down, mumbling. "Whatever." 

"Get on your hands and knees."  Ray suddenly ordered, getting up off the couch. Michael and Gavin both looked surprised at his sudden dominance. Gavin looked to Michael, who nodded and quickly put the camera back down on the arm of the couch, switching to video mode and hitting the record button. Whatever got into Ray, Michael liked it.

Gavin did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees. Ray circled around him once before standing behind him, like a hungry beast sizing up his prey. His eyes were ablaze with a sudden want. "What do you think I'm gonna do to you, Gavin?"

Gavin watched him, his shaky voice laced with a small strand of anticipation. "F-fuck me?"

Ray smacked his ass, licking his lips as the boy let out a satisfyingly cute whimper. "Louder." He insisted,  his voice rough.

"Fuck me.~" Gavin moaned. Ray must of thought he had more potentiail then that becuase he delivered another deliciously fatal blow to Gavin's backside, cuasing him to moan loudly.

"Come on, you can do better then that." Aother slap. "Let's let the people in the next building over know what your in for!" Another smack. Gavin lost it.

"Fuck me! Fuck me so hard that I will need crutches for a week, cum so far inside of me that I'll need to get my stomach pumped!  I'm begging you, if you don't shag me right here and now I swear I'll lose it!" He practically shouted, moaning loud enough that Ray and Michael were pretty sure the next building over could actually hear him.

 Ray smirked and walked in front of Gavin, grabbing a handfull of the brit's hair and pulling him to he knees. Yanking his head back to look into his eyes. "Oh, don't worry, we'll work up to getting your pretty little ass fucked." He loosened his grip, but not enough to give him much freedom. "But first, you have to show me that you are worth my time..."

 

Gavin's half lidded eyes moved to Ray's groin, where his growing erection layed, his tip almost poking out of the top of his now impossibly tight boyshorts. "Ray..." He didn't take his eyes off of Ray's shorts. "Can I? Pleeeeeaaseee.~"

 Ray gave a small nod and Gavin's smile grew wide as his fingertips slipped under his waistband, the dark haired boy shivered and bit his lip. Gavin's hands drifted to the bottem of his shorts as he-"No  underwear comes off without my word." Michael staited, causing the two now neglected boys to give small whimpers of longing.

Gavin shook from Ray's grasp and crept slowly towards Michael in his hands and knees. "Micool."  He whined, nuzzling his foot and working his way up his leg with soft kisses and gental nips. "Please let me go.~I want to be closer to you." He pleaded with his lips pressed to his knee cap.

Ray walked over to the pile of clothes that they had brought up from the pool and dug out Gavin's long sleeved shirt, dropping it at the brit's feet as he came over and straddled the red head, wrapping his arms around his neck and ghosting his lips against his own. "Come on, Michael." He sayed playfully, taking one of his hand and guiding it to his now fully hardend cock, letting him feel how it throbbed with neglect. "Play with us."

Michael smirked and leaned forward,  freeing Ray's cock and kissing him as he wrapped his hands around his swollen dick and pumped shallowly. Ray moaned into the kiss and grinded his hips against Michael's hand, begging him to move faster. He was too preoccupied with the persistant Lad to notice Vav had sprung to his feet, moving up behind the curly  haired boy with a cat like focus. 

Ray broke the kiss and snached Michael by the wrists, yanking his hands up above him as Gavin quickly tied them off with a triumphant giggle. "Surprise,  you moaff!"

Michael struggled against his restraints, looking at Ray with that tricked look that he wore so well.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing!?" Michael protested, his voice a bit higher then he wanted. Ray pushed himself off the boy and snatched the camera, ending the recording and looking for a clear view of the couch. Settling on putting it ontop of the T.V, he moved his finger and pressed down on the record button.

"Say Hello, Gavin."

Gavin reached down and yanked Michael's shirt up, sticking his tounge out and smiling as Michael struggled. Gavin didn't like that, He reached down and pinched both of his nipples, watching happily as the boy bit his lip and arched his back off the couch slightly. He was determined not to make a sound, to not give his new found captures the pleasure.

Ray chuckled and came into frame, sitting next to Michael on the couch. Not even bothering to acknowledge the menacing glare the curly haired boy shot him. 

 "Come on, dude, you had this coming, throwing us in a cold ass pool, getting us all excited. Then teasing us. That's not the way it works.~" Ray grabbed the front of Michael' shirt and pulled him close, looking him in the eyes.

"You tread into dangerous territory when you try to shackle me..." Ray's smirk darkened and Michael swallowed hard. This was the first time in years someone had actually scared him...

"...Now, you listen to Gavin and I."

Gavin tightened the knot and let Michael's hands drop behind him, slding onto the couch next to them. "And if you're a good boy, we might untie you."

Ray pushed him back onto Gavin's lap, getting back up and getting the camera. "Pictures will do better, we will get better close ups." Michael kicked and struggled but Gavin held him down on his lap by his shoulders. "Let me go you fucks! Or I swear to god I'll-" Gavin leaned down and kissed Michael deeply, trying to shut him up. 

Ray went into the kitchen and came back with a small knife. In one swift motion he took Michael's shirt and cut it in half. 

"We won't be needing this."

Michael broke the kiss. "You've gone fucking bat shit! Let me go-" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ray clapped his hand over his mouth. "One more wrong move, Jones, and some nice nudes of you could end up on the RoosterTeeth website. "

Michael quit struggling and just stared up at Ray, his face flushed. Ray slowly took his hand away when he was sure that he was completely submissive. Gavin's eyes went wide....Michael and Ray...they...oh god, they did!

"Michael..." Gavin said quietly. "Have you been with dudes before?" Michael hesitated, but nodded slowly.

"Have you given a blow job before?"

Silence, another nod

Gavin smirked and looked to Ray, who snapped a picture before ordering.  "Flip over."

Michael struggled,  but with a bit of help he flipped himself over to lay in his stomach. Gavin slowly slid his shorts off, exposing his fully hard cock. Michael stared at him for a second, taking in the view. He wormed closer and kissed Gavin's tip before slowly taking his whole cock in his mouth, causing the brit to moan. "Ahh~your mouth is nice and warm." Michael grunted and began bobbing his head, swriling his tounge around his throbbing rod.

Ray took a few pictures, making sure to get all the great angles. Gavin threaded his fingers through Michael's hair, letting his head fall back. "Mmh~aah-I-I'm gonna!" Gavin groaned, Michael tried to pull away, but the brit had his hand frimly on the back of his neck. The younger boy came and Michael caught all of it in his mouth. 

Gavin shuddered and let his hand fall off Michael's neck. The oldest moved his head to spit his seed out but Gavin clasped his hand around Michael's mouth.

"Swallow." Gavin ordered, trying to mirror Ray's rough tone.

Michael swallowed obediently.

Gavin pushed Michael into a sitting postion, working to unbuckle his pants and pull them off. Michael looked away and lifted his hips so Gavin could get his pants and underwear off of him. Ray photographed it with a chuckle. "Untie him, he won't try anything."

Gavin untied the boy, cautiously watching him. Michael didn't dare move, if those pictures got out he would never hear the end of it, he didn't have a choice.

Ray sat down on the rug and got the good angles before throwing the camera to Gavin, who took it with a dumb smile. The dark haired boy turned his attention to Michael, who was rubbing his wrists.

"Oh Michael~"

Michael looked down at him, his face a mixture of hatred and fear. "This underwear you gave me is terribly tight,  can you get them off for me, please?" 

Michael hesitated,  but kneeled down, gripping the hem of Ray's shorts and slowly sliding them off. Ray smiled and leaned forward, meeting Michael in an unexpected kiss. His lips guided him forward as Ray moved to lay down on the floor. Michael kissed back and crawled forward to continue the kiss.

Gavin snapped a few pictures and licked his lips. Ray guestured for him to move in, stroking the red head to get him to moan in hopes to coax the brit forward. Gavin stuck two digits in his mouth and coated them evenly before walking to them and getting to his knees. He postioned the fingers at Michael's entrance, pushing them in slowly. 

Michael broke the kiss and groaned, falling to his elbows as Gavin pushed in deeper and deeper. "Does it feel good?" Ray asked, littering his cheeks and jawline with soft pecks.

"Y-yes.~" Michael awnsered breathlessly. Gavin streached him out and pushed in deeper, dragging whimpers from the now clearly aroused Lad who groaned in embarrassment when the camera started flshing behind him. 

Gavin removed his fingers and scooted back to get a better angle. "Spread his legs more." 

Ray pushed Michael's legs farther apart, tracing lightly up his legs with his fingertips and making the boy shudder before he grabbed Michael's ass cheeks and forced them apart, exposing his ready form. 

The camera started flshing again and Gavin giggled. "His asshole looks so pink and cute!" Michael's face flushed pure red, he had never felt so lewd. 

Ray smirked and nibbled on the curly haired boy's ear lob, bringing his hips up to rub their erections together and give Gavin more photoshoot material. 

Michael moaned. "Oh dear lord, please just hurry up and fuck me.~"

"Do you really want me to go in dry?" Ray whispered.

Michael shivered and shook his head. Ray reached up and yanked Michael's hair back, causing the red head to grunt. (Ray was really starting to like this hair pulling thing.) "Then you better make sure I am well lubed up."

Michael nodded obediently and moved down to get level with Ray's groin. He took Ray's erection in his hand and licked up from the base before taking him in his mouth. Ray moaned and bucked into Michael's mouth while he worked. "Damn, you've gotten some practice in since that night at the party.~" 

Michael shrugged off the comment and kept sucking, coating Ray's swollen cock in saliva. 

"Stop." Ray said in a low, raw voice. 

Michael looked up at him and took his dick out of his mouth with a soft 'pop.'

"Get back up here so I can destroy your little Rage Quit ass." He growled. Michael crawled back up and kissed him deeply. Taking Ray's cock and postioning it at his entrance, lowering himself and groaning as the tip went in. Ray gripped his hips and pulled him down swiftly, thrusting into him fully.

Michael gasped in surprise and shut his eyes tight. "B-big! Holy fucking shit I forgot how big you were!"

Ray smirked and pumped in and out slowly, grunting at the boy's tightness. "How could you forget all of this?"

Michael whimpered and rolled his hips, begging for the dark haired boy to go faster, someone like him going this slow is torture. Ray sped up, thrusting in at various angles, he had forgotten where Michael's G-spot was and knew that finding it would be a plus. 

Gavin snapped pictures, mumbling to himself like he did in the Let's Plays. "Oh, tease it, teeease iiit~ op, will Michael last? I dunno, Ray's huge!"

Ray hit Michael's G-spot, causing him to groan loudly as he fell forward again. "Aah!~Th-there, right there, Jesus fucking crist hit it again!" Michael begged, turning both the boys on even more.

Ray awnsered his prayers and rammed that spot over and over, causing Michael to moan loudly with each thrust and arch his back.

 "Ray, I'm gonna cum, I'm gunna cum!" He yelled. There was a crashing noise behind them, but they were to wrapped up to care. Ray pushed him as far down on his cock as he would go. Michael came, coating Ray's stomach with his seed. That caused him to lock up and he clenched around Ray, sending the dark haired boy far over the edge. "Ohmygodthatstight!" Ray's words mixed together as he arched his back of the floor, cumming so far inside Michael that he thought it would never leak out.

"Those cum-shots were bloody brilliant." Gavin chuckled from somewhere behind them. Michael moved back down and started lapping up the streaks he had made, but didn't have time to finish before his rod was enveloped by Gavin's hot, wet mouth and the oldest boy gave out a cry of overstimulation, relizing that the crashing noice must have been Gavin diving down to get the cum-shot. 

"Gavin, no-mmh, don't do that, you'llaahoverstimulate it!!~" Michael pleaded between pleasure filled pants. Gavin took him from his mouth and sighed. "Fine." Michael's relief was short lived as Gavin spread his ass open again.

"But I want a good taste'a this." and with that he ran his tounge over Michael's entrance a few times, dragging embarrassed whimpers and whines from Michael before penetrating the other male and tasting Ray's cum. 

Ray reached down and grabbed the camera, wiggling his way out from underneath the now vocal mess that was Michael and finding a good view.

"Such a good boy." Ray purred as the camera flash overtook the room  once more.

Gavin removed his tounge gave Michael's ass a good smack just to hear the most dominate acting man in his life moan and whimper. 

"A very good boy." He coppied Ray's praise.

"Now my turn."

**~DOODOODOOTHEYHADSOMUCHSEXDOODOODOO~**

**  
** Ryan's jaw dropped and he mouthed "Mother of fucking god." As he scrolled through the pictures on the camera.

"Yo Geoff, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked as camly as possible as he looked up at the Lads from the couch, who all sat at their desks and edited quietly. 

Geoff got up from his desk and walked over to Ryan. "What's up?" He said, a bit annoyed. Ryan guestured quietly for him to come close and Geoff leaned over his couch.

He showed the Geoff the pictures, watching his eyes go wide. "What the fuck-how the fuck did you get these!?" He whispered

"Michael took home one of the company's cameras to film an RT Life and when he turned it back in with this on it!" Ryan replied in a soft tone.

Geoff's face slowly turned into a smirk. 

"That fucking idiot mixed up the company's camera with that new HD one he's been bragging about all week!" He tired to hold his laughter,  feeling a wave of relief wash over him as he only god a weird look from Gavin.

"So...what should we do with them?" The blue eyed man asked, still watching him shuffle through the pictures.

"I don't know about you, but I want $200 and a blow job or these get thrown up on the website."

 


End file.
